Volcanic Games
Volcanic Games is the twelfth case of Police World Tour Edition and the fifth case of the South Africa Region, taking place in Yaoundé, Cameroon. Case Background The player and the team were sent to Cameroon in order to not to get infected by the virus. Some studies showed that there were no Chinkunzika cases in Cameroon, so the best idea was to keep their work there. Fidel da Costa, the team's historian, was at better hands in the hospital, per getting the virus in the previous case. Chief Zaira told the team about the disaster regarding the nearby volcano: Mount Oku, which when a strong eruption that occurred back in that time, polluted Lake Nyos with dangerous gases, resulting in a lot of sickness and a few deadly diseases resulting in this becoming a disaster. Milo did not seemed to care about the story as he only wanted to meet the Cameroon soccer team that played in the last CCW Cup. Zaira decided to give them a free day and Milo and the player got into the stadium. However, it did not turn out as expected since Cameroon's soccer star, Vantroy Fils, was found lying dead in the stadium. Milo did not knew who the soccer player was, but as soon they investigated a beach bar, which was visited by the victim before the murder, they knew everything. Vantroy was the rookie soccer star in the Cameroon selection for the soccer team, but his skills made him more famous everyday. In the beach bar, they found a love letter addressed to Vantroy by the waitress: Shirley Knuckles. Shirley revealed to the team that she and Vantroy were having a secret relationship. She kept it away from the paparazzi as they both wanted their "deep love" to stay secret from the world. It was also found, a poster, which showed that Vantroy and the famous player, Manuelle Beto'o were sharing an interview. Beto'o told the team he admired Vantroy as much he admired Leonel Buzza. Because, Vantroy made Beto'o remember of himself as a rookie. Beto'o was telling always to Vantroy that they both were the hope of Cameroon to have a high place in the upcoming CCW Cup. Cameroon was getting low places recently and Beto'o believed that he, along with Vantroy, could make a difference. A poster also revealed that Vantroy was going to founding the biggest soccer stadium in Cameroon. Upon analysis, it was found that Michelle Bradley was in charge of the project. Michelle expressed her surprise on finding the player again after flagging her as a suspect back in Zimbabwe. Michelle told the team that she was hired by Vantroy to build the stadium. Michelle said that she didn't know much about soccer but since the offer was a high offer, she accepted it and ordered her company to build the stadium. During the chapter end, Yolanda ran to the station and told the team that Mount Oku was going to erupt. During the second chapter, the team evacuated the nearby village of the volcano as ashes and black smoke were coming out of the top. The team found a stamp album of the soccer selection of South Africa. One of the players, named "Chad the Golden" looked familiar to the team, so they compared his photo in the database and it matched with a person: Prince Chad III, the Swaziland prince they met in Madagascar so Chad was interrogated. He claimed he was tired of being a prince with no power at all in Swaziland. He wanted to live the real life. So, after the player left Madagascar, he entered the South African soccer team. Chad's greatest techniques made him famous instantly and Vantroy's most feared rival in the process. A torn postcard was also found in the village, It was delivered to Vantroy and it was from a local residence that was found in the mountains and the team did not notice the house when they evacuated the village. The team ran to the residence and thanks to God, they managed to save the family before the volcano could erupt. The postcard was sent by the family's mother, Moluma Fils. She revealed to the team she was actually Vantroy's mom. She claimed that since Vantroy became a star, he forgot her and never replied to her postcards. After the team revisited the beach bar, two things were found: Michelle made an announcement about making the biggest commercial center in Cameroon. When confronting Michelle about it, she claimed that it was a better offer than Vantroy's and she retired all her help from him so she could make the commercial center. After finding a restriction order from Vantroy against Shirley, it was revealed that Shirley was an erotomaniac. Marina explained that erotomania is a psychotic delusion where someone believes someone, often a celebrity, is in love with them. But Shirley refused to tell the team that their relationship was delusional. During the chapter end, Yolanda told the team that Mount Oku erupted and that they needed to go back to the village before evidence gets razed by lava. During chapter 3, the team managed to rescue enough evidence. A letter sent by Vantroy revealed that he hated his mother because of bad treatments. Moluma told the team that Vantroy's father and her were a little "strict" on treating their sons, but it seemed to be terrible treatments according to Vantroy's letter. More information revealed that Vantroy made it to the final team selection that was going to play at the Cup, while Manuelle Beto'o didn't. Beto'o was furious about him not able to play at the Cup while Vantroy did do it. And now that Vantroy got killed, Cameroon was going to be in mourning plus they were going to miss the whole CCW Cup because of that mourning, making Beto'o more furious. It was also found that today's soccer match of Camerron against South Africa got cancelled, obviously because Vantroy's death, much to Chad's delight, He claimed he did not killed him since that was not needed for South Africa to beat Cameroon. After all those plot-twists, the team went to make an arrest. The killer was found to be Shirley Knuckles. Shirley's delusion made her crazy even more with Vantroy at the time she sneaked in her room to propose him, marry him. Vantroy felt scared and called the police and he made a restraining order againist Shirley. She felt even more mad so she killed him before his golden game. Shirley got 25 years in prison for the murder. During the post-investigation the team visited Fidel at the hospital, the Chinkunzika virus gotten him worse but without losing God's faith he prayed the team to keep searching for a cure. During the chapter end, Chief Zaira sent the team to Uganda since some tribal people started a civil war against the goverment. Stats Victim * Vantroy Fils (found dead in the soccer stadium with a ball in his hands) Weapon * Soccer Ball (it was covered in a powder that was allergic to the victim) Killer * Shirley Knuckles Killer's Profile * The killer drinks coconut milk. * The killer knows soccer. * The killer has shells in their hair. * The killer is female. * The killer weighs 145 lbs. Suspects *'Shirley Knuckles' (Waitress) Age: 23 Height: 5"4" Weight: 145 Blood: O+ Profile: * The suspect knows soccer. * The suspect drinks coconut milk. General Appearance: She has blonde hair with shells. she wears a brown t-shirt, a green and pink apron reading "Coconut Coast Bar" and she has a pencil and a notebook in her hands. ---- *'Michelle Bradley' (Construction Company CEO) Age: 51 Height: 5"3" Weight: 130 lbs Blood: B+ Profile: * The suspect drinks coconut milk. General Appearance: *She wears a grayish blue suit and has hazel hair. ---- *'Manuelle Beto'o' (Soccer Player) Age: 28 Height: 6"1" Weight: 145 Blood: O+ Profile: * The suspect knows soccer. * The suspect drinks coconut milk. General Appearance: He wears Cameroon's soccer uniform, he has a black mohawk haircut containing shells. ---- * Chad the Golden (Soccer Player) Age: 27 Height: 5"8" Weight: 140 lbs Blood: O- Profile: * The suspect knows soccer. * The suspect drinks coconut milk. General Appearance: * He has black hair and he now wears the South African soccer uniform. ---- * Moluma Fils (Victim's Mother) Age: 40 Height: 5"7" Weight: 130 lbs Blood: AB+ Profile * The suspect knows soccer. * The suspect drinks coconut milk. General Appearance: * She has brown skin, she has hairs with sticks attached to it (like a tribal haircut) and she wears a pink dress with flowers. Crime Scenes * Soccer Stadium- Lawn - Bonus * Bar Coast - Tables - Bonus * Evacuated Village - House - Bonus Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Soccer Stadium. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ball) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coconut milk) *Examine Ball. (Result: New Crime Scene) *Analyze Ball. (4:00:00) *Investigate Bar Coast. (Clues: Notebook) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Name Revealed) *Talk to Shirley the bartender. *Examine Poster. (Result: Stadium Ad) *Talk to Michelle about her help to Vantroy. *Examine Blueprints. (Result: New Suspect) *Talk to Manuelle about his ties to the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Evacuated Village. (Clues: Faded Paper, Scrapbook, Knife) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Postcard) *Analyze Postcard. (6:00:00) *Rescue Moluma Fils and her family from the volcano. *Examine Scrapbook. (Result: New Suspect) *Talk to Chad about becoming a soccer player. *Examine Knife. (Result: Shells) *Analyze Shells. (9:00:00; The killer wears shells) *Investigate Tables. (Clues: Torn Paper, Blueprints) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Message) *Confront Shirley about the message. *Examine Blueprints. *Confront Michelle about the plans. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate House. (Result: Game Schedule, Drawing) * Examine Game Schedule. (Result: Losing Side Revealed) * Talk to Bet'o about losing the game. * Talk to Chad about the cup finale. * Examine Drawing. (Result: Angry Message) * Analyze Drawing. (12:00:00) * Talk to Moluma about her son hating her family. * Investigate Lawn. (Result: Bloody Paper, Towel) * Examine Bloody Paper. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; The killer is female) * Examine Towel. (Result: Nails) * Analyze Nails. (12:00:00; The killer weighs 145 lbs) * Arrest the Killer. * Go to the Rise of the Savannah 5. (1 star) The Rise of the Savannah 5 * Talk to Moluma about the tribal riots. * Investigate Bar Coast. (Result: Old Phone) * Examine Old Phone. (Result: Phone Direction) * Examine Phone Direction. (Result: Tribal Connections) * Talk to Moluma about her tribal connection. * Investigate Evacuated Village. (Result: Equipment) * Examine Equipment. (Result: Note) * Examine Note. (Result: Michelle's Plans) * Talk to Michelle about her plans. * Investigate Lawn. * Examine Blueprints. * Return the prints to Michelle. * Go to the next case! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All Luismaverdyum Case Category:Police World Tour Cases Category:South Africa Region